happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Handy/Gallery
Images of Handy. General File:9h.jpg|Handy character info. Handy Intro.jpg|Handy's internet season 1 Intro. File:Handy_Intro.png|Handy's internet season 2 intro. File:Handy_Intro3.png|Handy's internet season 3 intro. File:Handy_Intro.gif|Handy's TV season intro. File:Gbgfgxhbghsgfbtdgrhhh.png|Handy in Milk Pong File:Handy.gif|Frustrated Handy. File:happytreehandy.gif|Handy frustrated while his hat is on fire. File:Sneak_Nub_01.jpg|Handy's about to cross the street. File:Mad Handy.jpg|Handy, angry once again. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.22.43 AM.png|Laughing at Lifty and Shifty. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.34.04 AM.png|Seizures. Handy Corn.png|Introducing Handy Corn! made with actual metal, this is guaranteed to build strong bones, or you get a refund! only $12.99! fbhandy.PNG|Handy in the First Blood DVD menu. Handyclaw.png|Handy with ears again in Claw. Pilot Handy.jpg|The aftermath of Handy's off-screen death in A Change of Heart. Screen Shot 2013-01-14 at 10.01.15 PM.png|Handy Poster. Screen Shot 2013-01-18 at 8.42.39 PM.png|Zombie Handy. Disturbinghandy.png|Handy's most detailed screaming face. htf-mfw-handy-01.jpg|A Handy minifigure. IMG 20131110 092448.jpg|This is why he doesn't normally ask for help. handy(2).jpg|No arms? quiz1284outcome5.jpg|Handy's first appearance. 185px-On_the_drums.png|Handy with the drums, how can he play the drums without any arms? Handy head.png|Handy's a real nut. FlakyXhandy.PNG|Handy teaching Flaky how to drive. He's not the best teacher. Grab05.jpg|Handy in Deadeye Derby as background character. zayats 001.png|Handy in Deadeye Derby as player in garage. Deadeye iPhone5 gameplay 2014-04.PNG|Handy in Deadeye Derby as opponent. Deadeye iPhone5 enemy player lose.PNG|Ditto, when he loses. Handy Deadeye LV5 cart.jpg|Handy in a fully upgraded cart in Deadeye Derby. Klaw.png|Handy in the background of the claw machine. hhhhhhhhhhhhdddd.png|Handy on TV. Adhudfhfudhd.png|Can't even get out of his truck. BqHCPGhCQAANd18.jpg-large.jpeg|Handy prototype figure Htfcameo.jpg|Handy's cameo in Gundar. Wind 25.jpg|Handy's truck, crashed. HandyDisaster.jpg|Handy as a carney. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|You might wanna look down. Handx.png|DAT smile. Handy Player.PNG|Handy with an upgraded slingshot. Handy (1).png|Happy Handy. The Giant Squid.jpg|Both main characters here are favorites for two different Admins. Aw shucks handy.PNG|Handy loses the vegetable contest in Aw Shucks!. Scarybeaverfromthewell.jpg|Creepy handy in Don't Yank My Chain. Handyteeth.png|What Handy lacks in hands, he makes up for in teeth. Hangingbythetooth.png|See what we mean? Episodic File:house01.jpg|Handy has built a treehouse for Petunia. Housewarming Petunia+Handy2.PNG|Handy and Petunia in House Warming. Housewarming Treehouse idle.PNG Housewarming Flash.PNG Housewarming Handy nohands2.PNG|Angry Handy Housewarming Bucket Kick.PNG|Kick the Bucket to save her. Housewarming I have no choice.PNG|The only way to save his girlfriend. Housewarming Finally.PNG Housewarming Bucket kick4.PNG Housewarming Bucket kick3.PNG Housewarming Handy nohands.PNG Housewarming Hold on.PNG Housewarming Handy shiiit.PNG Housewarming Treehouse catch fire.PNG Housewarming Exploesion.PNG Housewarming Petunia+Handy3.PNG Housewarming Petunia+Handy.PNG Thrfs.png|Cuddles gets the Handy syndrome Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.39.52 AM.png|Two favorites! Smiling at Cuddles' handless-ness. Half_Handy.PNG|Half Handy IMG_20131117_145928.jpg Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.34.56 AM.png|Operating a helicopter... with his head or something -_- IMG 20131119 215358.jpg File:Aaaaaaaaaa.png|Handy with ears. zayats 003.png|Handy !!! Angryhandy.jpg|Handy in A Hole Lotta Love. 123.jpg|Handy tries to fix the pipeline. He tries. HIWTHI--handywhat.JPG Home is Where the Hurt is.png|Handy, what're you doing? IMG 20131120 221404.jpg Pooiou.PNG|Killed by Cuddles! Lklklj.PNG Nmnm.PNG|Handy's death in Home is Where the Hurt is. 244796 1952037914565 1952004393727 4804 809 n.jpg|Handy avoids somewhat intimate death. Handygoeswoohoo.jpg|YAHOO handy before seizure.png|Handy before having a seizure. Handyseizure.png|Are you ready for a seizure? Userbox Handy.jpg|Sniffles' (failed) attempt to cure Handy's seizures. handy falling to his death.png|Handy falling to his death. on the drums.png|Drummer Handy. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.38.45 AM.png|He's watching you. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.38.55 AM.png|Protection. Protection.jpg|Yes! Helmet is a good way to protect yourself. im alive.png Bad Handy.jpg|Dead Handy in Ipso Fatso. HTF TWSOTT ow no hand.PNG|Handy, Do something! HTF TWSOTT ha ha.PNG|Umm, They both have no hands now, "I Nub You" anyone? HTF TWOSTT glass.PNG|Handy! Use your helmet! HTF TWSOTT CUT.PNG|Handy, your helmet is your friend, USE IT NEXT TIME! :D Creepy smile.jpg|Mmm, That looks good, I wanna go to iHop now, I'M HUNGRY! Handy.. (2).png|Handy, Why are you angry :( Nubyou.JPG|Looks like fun, I guess Handy doesn't need arms to ride on the seesaw. Petunia handy swing.jpg|:( ImagesCAHPSLWH.jpg|No arm love, Handy-sues. Handy replacement as bowling ball.jpg|Uhh Handy, You're gonna need to step back a few steps or else....... Handy laugh to petunia .jpg|THIS WILL HAPPEN-Handy why are you laughing, Your friends/Girlfriend just died, Handy can you look? Petunia bowling crush.jpg|Look! Don't you see? It'll happen the same to you. Handy bowling crush.jpg|THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BREAKING THE RULES :D Petunia replacement as bowling ball.jpg|Uh...Guys, That's dangerous! Handy hospital wake.jpg|Home sweet home. Handy petunia in the mix1.jpg|Wha? Handy petunia in the mix2.jpg|OH GOD WHY Oops.jpg|Lumpy is a Handy-sue now. Hospital petunia handy bird1.jpg|Little pet Bird is back. Hospital petunia handy bird2.jpg|WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?! Hospital petunia handy spin.jpg|OMG BIRD STOP! Image.jpgHospital petunia handy spin.jpg|And they died. Adrfsefsdf.png Bayfysdfydyrd.png Efhgggf.png Afessresesdr.png Aidefdtrytrrdfg.png Ajdrsdsdfdf.png Wheelin' And Dealin start race.jpg|He like racing. Wheelin' And Dealin handy laugh.jpg|Handy laughing at Lifty and Shifty. Wheelin' And Dealin Lifty steer steal..jpg|Handy's steering wheel about to be stolen by Lifty. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy huh.jpg|Huh? Wheelin' And Dealin Handy huh2.jpg|No steering wheel?! Wheelin' And Dealin Handy scream.jpg|Oh no! Wheelin' And Dealin Handy angry.jpg|Angry Handy (as usual). Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident1.jpg|Handy about to hit a ambulance. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident2.jpg|Getting hit. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident3.jpg|His kart somehow went through. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident4.jpg|His organs. Sagtrdt.png Sdjrjejiedri.png Zfsrzfeszrvdtre.png Bhusfhuhdf.png Bgdfuhfduf.png Bbjhfduihfhfg.png Bchuifduifird.png Bdhuifgifgf.png Behuidfhuiuidf.png Anfsdfttgh.png Anghfxduhdu.png Atgfyuuyu.png Audhfuhfuhfg.png Avfhdudfuif.png Arhuidgygufyfguiytfui.png Asdffftgftf.png FromHerotoEternity89.PNG FromHerotoEternity90.PNG FromHerotoEternity91.PNG FromHerotoEternity92.PNG FromHerotoEternity93.PNG FromHerotoEternity94.PNG FromHerotoEternity95.PNG FromHerotoEternity96.PNG FromHerotoEternity97.PNG FromHerotoEternity98.PNG FromHerotoEternity99.PNG Axjgdjrbygd.png Awtgjfuhghjh.png Deadeye friend challenge bug.jpg HandyFlippy.jpg Wheel 22.jpg Wheel 21.jpg Wheel 20.jpg Wheel 19.jpg Wheel 17.jpg Wheel 14.jpg Wheel 13.jpg Wheel 12.jpg Wheel 11.jpg The Worst Video I Ever Made Commentary 12 0001.jpg Maintenance Handy.jpg Shard 19.jpg Shard 18.jpg Shard 17.jpg Shard 16.jpg Shard 15.jpg Shard 14.jpg Shard 13.jpg Shard 12.jpg Shard 11.jpg Shard 10.jpg Shard 9.jpg Shard 8.jpg Shard 7.jpg Shard 6.jpg Shard 5.jpg Shard 4.jpg Shard 3.jpg Shard 2.jpg Shard.jpg 655055.2.3.jpg|Handy in trouble! Shad at work 0.png|Handy wants to replace the bulb. handy 2.jpg|How many beavers are necessary to change a bulb? In a Jam zxzxc.PNG In a Jam dsss.PNG In a Jam wqwq.PNG Aw shucks handy.PNG handycio.jpg SparMe 20.jpg SparMe 19.jpg SparMe 18.jpg SparMe 1.jpg File:DrinkingHandy.jpg|Handy's fed up, drinking from a bottle of water. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.31.07 AM.png|He likes bowling. Jam 26.jpg Jam 24.jpg Jam 23.jpg Jam 21.jpg Jam 17.jpg HappyHandy(2).png HappyHandy.png Handyy.png HandyWithoutEars.png HandyScared.png Handy's Death.png HandyHandy.png HandyBeforeDeath.png Pet peeve handy.PNG|Maybe this is why you should look both ways when crossing a street. Handy before death.jpg Hmm i seen this before..jpg|Gee, where have I seen this before? Hqdefault7.jpg|Not the best idea, Don't you think? Don't Yank My Chain.png|Better not drop it or else we'll get a "My leg" gag. Hqdefault6.jpg|Saw? Handy's sedan.jpg Don't yank my chain 1.PNG Yank 13.png Dontyankmychain mole and handy.png Dontyankmychain mole and handy02.png Dontyankmychain handy.png HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 2.png Yank 12.png Yank 11.png Yank 10.png Yank 9.png Yank 8.png Yank 7.png Yank 6.png Yank 5.png Yank 4.png Yank 3.png Yank 2.png Handy before death.PNG Handy about to paint the road.PNG Handy with no legs.PNG 185px-HTF_77_Present_03.jpg|Handy didn't get enough sleep. 185px-Wtf_013.png|"Merry" Christmas, Handy! HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 8.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 7.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 6.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 5.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 4.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 3.png Whoknowswhathappened.JPG My Better Half Gif.gif Kicksign.png Hangingbythetooth.png|How is this even humanely possible? Teethgone.png Category:Image galleries Category:Character Galleries